The Guardian
by Kawaii Silver Kitsune
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho-Inuyasha X-over! The gang destroys Naraku and all is as it should be. Kagome takes Shippo to live in her time, happy to finally be able to relax. She is forced to attend another school and meets the Yu Yu Gang! Vote for pairings!
1. Meetings and Transformations

Kawaii Kit: Hello there people! I know I haven't finished my other fics, but I have the urge to start a new story… That doesn't mean I'll stop the other ones! Please vote for the pairings and tell me any suggestions you may have for my story. You'll probably notice that my fics are all alike because Kagome transforms and stuff, and it is true. So, please don't bring it up because I know. Please enjoy the story!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Meetings and Transformations 

__

RIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIII-**SMASH**

Kagome hurled her alarm clock out of her bedroom window, not caring if it hit anybody. Sighing contentedly, she snuggled deeper into her toasty warm covers and went back into La La Land.

It has been one year since she fell through the well into the Feudal Era and they have finally defeated Naraku and retrieved all of the lost Jewel Shards. Kikyo has come back to life after Naraku's death somehow and she and Inuyasha mated. ((AN-Sorry, but I _really_ don't like Kikyo…)) Inuyasha decided to remain a half demon and gave Kagome the full Shikon no Tama to protect in her time era. 

Sango finally said yes to Miroku's question and she and Miroku got married, having a daughter and, of course, a son. Kagome adopted Shippo as her son and he came to live with her in her time era. Kagome's Grandpa even created a spell (that actually worked) so that Shippo could have a human form. He looks just like Souta only with auburn hair and bright green eyes. They visit their friends regularly, remembering old times and enjoying each other's company.

Kagome was the one who changed the most, not only in looks, but in attitude. She has changed from the innocent, weak 15 year old that everyone once knew to a strong young woman. Over time, she stopped wearing her school uniform and began wearing more punk-like clothes. She is now a beautiful 16 year old with long, wavy midnight black hair to her waist and bright blue eyes. She has filled out in all the right places and has become much more calm and composed. Once she unlocked her power, her eyes changed to the color of her miko powers. She is still kind and sweet, but is now much less clumsy and ditzy. 

She has trained with Sango to learn fighting techniques. She learned how to fight with darts, katanas, daggers, and large boomerangs like Sango. When she trained with Miroku, she learned different types of spells to ward off demons with. Kaede taught her how to control her miko powers and she now surpasses Midoriko herself. She even trained with Genkai to control her Spirit Energy into the Spirit Gun, Spirit Sword, Spirit Whip, Spirit Arrow, and Shot Gun. Her speed, hearing, and sight has enhanced as well, rivaling Inuyasha. She is not a force to be reckoned with.

"Kagome! You're going to be late!" her mother called from down the stairs in a stern voice. Kagome mumbled something akin to 'no' and dove deeper under the blankets. After a while, she smirked in victory when her mother stopped calling her. She could suddenly hear two pairs of small footsteps entering her room. Ignoring them, she once again tried to fall asleep. The owners of the footsteps got harder to ignore when they began to giggle. 

…**_SPLASH!!!!!!!!_**

"**SOUTAAAAA!!!! SHIPPOOOOO!!!!**"she screamed, jumping out of bed. She was soaked, and that was an understatement. "**THAT WAS COOLLLLLDDDD!!!!!**" she hollered, trying to get the ice out of her shirt. "_Oooooh_….when I get my hands on you--!!!!" 

Her mother shook her head as she heard screaming and footsteps echoing from upstairs. Sighing, she continued to prepare breakfast.

"Bye mom!" Kagome called, running down the stairs from her shrine. Today she would be starting a new school because of her many absences and was a bit nervous. ((AN-She is going to Yusuke's school, but I don't know the name of it, sorry…^_^*)) She continued on her way, slowing down to a content walk. She smiled as the wind blew her hair around her and the cherry blossoms brushed her face gently. Looking around, she saw that she had already arrived at her school. 'That was quick!' she thought cheerfully and entered the large building.

She walked into the office and smiled sweetly at the secretary. "Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm the new transfer student." The secretary smiled at Kagome and handed her a piece of paper. "Here is your schedule, Hon. Let me call some students to show you around the school and you can get going!" Kagome nodded and the old woman began to call four different peoples' names on the intercom. 'I suppose they will be showing me around the school ((AN-Duh!)…' Kagome thought, taking a seat to wait for them. After a few minutes, the four boys arrived.

The first boy to come in was handsome in a scruffy way. You could tell just by looking at him that he was a punk and proud of it. He had shiny, slicked back black hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and was wearing a green uniform. The second guy to walk in had an air of friendliness. He was extremely handsome with long red hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and was wearing a magenta uniform. 

The third guy to walk in was goofy looking and quite ugly. He had puffy orange hair in an Elvis style, ocean blue eyes, and was wearing a blue uniform. Finally, the fourth guy to walk in was extremely handsome, but looked _quite _angry about being here. He had midnight black hair with a white starburst that defied gravity, blood red eyes, and was wearing all black.

When they saw Kagome in the corner of the room, all of their eyes bugged out. ((AN-Yes, even Hiei's, but he was a bit less noticeable.)) 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yusuke's POV

I walked into the office, smirking cockily. I was, once again, sent to the office. I couldn't really remember doing anything wrong in the passed hour, but, oh, well! The secretary at the desk pointed to a small corner of the room with her bony finger. I was confused, but I looked there anyway. I thought I might pass out. Sitting there was the most gorgeous girl _ever_!!!!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kurama's POV

When I came into the office after Yusuke, I was confused. I understood why Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara would be sent to the office, but me? I was always the most perfect student I could be so that my mother would be happy and I could get a good job to take care of her with. I looked into the corner of the small room where Yusuke was staring and I felt my eyes pop out of my head. There was a girl our age sitting in a chair, looking straight at us with dazzling blue eyes. That girl was _beautiful_! 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kuwabara's POV

I walked into the office, whistling a song from Sesame Street, which I was watching this morning. I was still rubbing my head from where Hiei punched me. There was even a bump!!!! I looked over to where Yusuke and Kurama were staring and saw a girl sitting in the corner. I started to drool and my face got all red. '_Pretty_…' I thought.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hiei's POV

I was mad, _very_ mad. First, that baboon Kuwabara wouldn't stop humming some ridiculous tune, and secondly, I was called to the office for no reason! All I did was punch the idiot in the head! He deserved it, anyway. 'I hate these ningen schools…' I thought angrily, entering the stuffy office. When I looked up, I saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Kurama staring at a corner of the room. I sighed exasperatedly and looked over at where they were staring. My breath cut short in my throat. There was a girl sitting there, a _stunningly_ lovely girl. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHOR'S POV

The four boys couldn't stop staring at the perfect picture of beauty in front of them. Kuwabara had a puddle of drool around him and Yusuke looked like a tomato. Kagome just stared at them with a sweat drop forming on the back of her head. 'Demons??' she thought, confused. She shook the strange feeling off and tilted her head to the side. "Uh…um, guys?" she murmured, snapping them out of their daydreams. Kurama smiled apologetically at her, his cheeks still slightly flushed. "Sorry…Miss…umm…"

"Kagome."

"Right, Kagome. My name is Kurama," he said politely. He pointed to Hiei, knowing that he wouldn't tell her his name out of rudeness. "…and this is--"

"Hiei." he said, a barely noticeable blush gracing his face. The rest of the gang, other than Kagome, stared at Hiei in awe. Yusuke pinched himself to see if he was dreaming or not and turned back to Kagome. "Yo, I'm Yusuke." he said, smirking cockily. Kagome turned to Kuwabara, waiting for him to introduce himself. The said idiot just stared at her with hearts in his eyes. He kneeled in front of her and took her soft, pale hands in his, earning three glares from behind him. "I'm Kuwabara…Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

Kagome sweat dropped as Yusuke, Hiei, and even Kurama punched Kuwabara in the head, giving him three lumps and knocking him out. "Shall we?" Kurama asked, as if nothing just happened. Kagome just nodded and stood up, stepping over Kuwabara as she left the office.

After the boys, and a conscious Kuwabara, had given Kagome a tour of the school, they decided to show her outside. They stepped outside of the large doors and took deep breaths of the fresh air. Kagome sighed happily and looked around the beautiful schoolyard. They sat beneath a cherry blossom tree and leaned against its large trunk. 

"So, Kagome?" Kurama asked, trying to start a conversation, "Where do you live?" Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Well, I l--" She was cut off by a loud hiss and a huge demon leaping out from beneath the ground. It looked like a snake, but with a sharp silver horn on it's forehead. It is brown with yellow stripes and gleaming, evil red eyes. It has large fangs poking out of its mouth with poison dripping from it and a _very_ long tail. ((AN-Let's just pretend the windows of the school are soundproof and nobody can hear them outside! Okay? Let's play pretend! ^_^*))

Kagome gasped and stood up, watching as the boys jumped in front of her to protect her from any danger. "Give me the Jewel!" it hissed, poising for attack. Kagome backed away and grabbed the glowing pink jewel at her neck. Hiei glared at the monster, his clawed hand on the hilt of his katana, ready to whip out at any time. "Who are you and what do you want?" Yusuke asked, getting ready to use his Spirit Gun. The snake demon looked down at him with piercing red eyes. "I am Sssssero and I want the Jewel of Four Sssssssouls!" it replied, looking back at Kagome.

Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. 'Did he just say the Jewel of Four Souls?!' they thought, looking over at Kagome. "I won't give it to you!" Kagome exclaimed, glaring at the monster, "Get lost!" The snake demon hissed in rage and attacked her, catching her off guard. Before anyone could save her, she was being squeezed tightly by the Sero's tail, gasping painfully for breath. "Kagome!" the four boys yelled, trying to get Sero to let go of her, but to no avail. 

Kagome closed her eyes and waited to suffocate to death, losing air quickly. 'I wish I was a demon…' she thought, 'Then I could actually protect myself.' When she said this, a bright silver light engulfed her, temporarily blinding the group and Sero. When the light subsided, Sero was gone, leaving only a pile of ash in his wake, and a _beautiful_ demoness was standing in front of them, looking down at herself in awe. 'Kagome?!' they all thought, staring at her with their mouths open.

The demoness looked like some kind of an ice apparition/kitsune demon or something. She had long, snow white hair to her ankles with natural silver sparkles in it that looked shiny and glittered when she moved around and dazzling golden eyes. She had _extremely_ pretty pale skin that seemed to glow with radiance and a _very _nice figure. With long, black lashes and plump, kissable lips, she had an adorable, yet elegant look to her. She had dainty silver claws, pearly white fangs that resembled a foxes, silver fox ears with black tips, and a silver fox tail with a black tip. She was wearing a silver kimono with icy blue snow flakes around it and silver sparkles. All in all, she was _hott_!!!!

The demoness looked up at them with wide eyes. "W-what happened?!" she asked in a sugary sweet voice, startling them all from their thoughts. "K-Kagome?!" they chorused, staring at her with unbelieving expressions. The demoness, now known as Kagome, nodded her head and looked down at herself in wonder. "But, h-how???" she murmured, then gasped in realization. "The Jewel!" she exclaimed, "I wished on the Jewel of Four Souls!" She looked down at her slim neck, but found the Jewel still there.

'Wait…' she thought, 'If I wished on the Jewel, it should have disappeared!' The calm, yet kind voice of a woman entered her mind. *_Kagome, I am Midoriko. I have decided that since your wish was not greedy as others' were, I will allow you to keep the Jewel in your possession. I know that I can trust you to protect it, you are its rightful owner, after all…* _The voice disappeared and Kagome nodded in understanding. 'I will protect it with my life, Midoriko…'she promised, opening her eyes again.

She jumped in surprise, seeing Kuwabara standing directly in front of her, staring at her in awe. "Ooooh…" he murmured stupidly, his eyes getting big and round, "Pretty foxy!" He reached up his hands and began to tweak her ears, making her left eyebrow twitch in irritation. Before she could punch his lights out, a couple of kicks from Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei sent him flying. Kagome smiled at them. "Thanks…" she said, sighing, "Well, I suppose I'm a demon now…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: Well, that was the first chapter! Please tell me how you liked it and vote for the pairings! You can vote once for every chapter! Thanks for reading!!!! REVIEW and VOTE!!!!


	2. Fun Powers

Kawaii Kit: Sorry for not updating…I was very busy in school with a million projects, tests, and practice MCAS'…GRRRRRR… Well, I'm here now! Please don't kill me!!!! Here are the current votes:

Kagome/Hiei: 17

Kagome/Kurama: 17

Kagome/Yusuke: 2

You did an amazing job!!!!

Wow…Hiei and Kurama are tied at 17 each and Yusuke's all the way down at two. _Vote_, VOTE, **VOTE**!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter two: Fun Powers

Kurama and Hiei gaped at Kagome with wide eyes as Yusuke circled her like a vulture, his hand grasping his chin as if he were in deep thought. Finally, he stopped and hurled his hands up in defeat. "I give up!" he exclaimed, walking back over to the gang. "There's no way I can find out what kind of demon she's transformed into." Hiei sighed and Kurama shook his head as Kagome looked down in disappointment. 

"Well, your scent is of a mixed demon, that is all I know…" Kurama admitted, shrugging slightly. Kagome looked up, a brilliant smile gracing her features. "I know what to do!!!!" she squealed, jumping up and down blissfully. "I'll ask my grandmother! She knows all about demons and their origins. She's also a skilled fighter and says that she trained some stupid bonehead in the past while…I'm sure you'll all like her."

Yusuke nodded and smiled. "I've met a woman like that before, she sounds familiar. Let's go!" The group nodded and followed after Kagome who leaped skillfully from tree to tree so that no one would see her in her demon form. Finally, they arrived at a small training house/shrine that looked _quite _familiar. "Genkai's place?!?!" Yusuke exclaimed, confusion illustrated clearly in his puzzled expression. ((AN- If you were wondering, they dragged an unconscious Kuwabara with them. Big idiot…))

"Yup!" Kagome replied, grinning at him. "Let's go inside, shall we? Grandma!!!" As soon as Kagome called that one word out, Genkai practically flung herself out the door. "_Kagome_?!?!?!?" she shouted in obvious disbelief. "Is that _you_?!?!?! I thought I sensed your energy growing. Please, come inside…" Kagome nodded as she and the rest of the gang followed her into Genkai's humble home.

When they settled down in the quaint living room, Genkai spoke. "So Kagome…" she began through sips of her strong green tea. "You have, obviously, become a demon. And a very powerful one at that."

Kagome nodded, "Yes Grandma…" she replied, a tint of confusion swirling around in her words. "But…what kind of a demon am I???" Genkai put her cup of tea down, making no noise whatsoever, and looked up at her newly-transformed granddaughter. "Well, you seemingly have some kitsune blood in you as well as the blood of an ice apparition."

When Genkai announced that, a small demon with aqua hair and red eyes walked into the room. "You called Genkai-sama?" she questioned, bowing politely in greeting. Genkai shook her head, motioning over to where Kagome was seated. "This is my granddaughter, Kagome. She has the blood of an ice apparition, similar to you, Yukina." The ice apparition, now known as Yukina, looked over at Kagome and smiled sweetly at her. "Nice to meet you, Kagome. My name is Yukina!" she greeted cheerfully.

Kagome bowed at her and returned the smile with a charming one of her own. "The pleasures all mine!" she replied, looking up again. Genkai cleared her throat, causing everyone's attention to return to her. "If you would, Yukina, please take Kuwabara into one of the spare bedrooms and heal the bumps on his head." she said, unheeding the slight growl she received from a perplexed Hiei. Yukina nodded and left the room, dragging an unconscious Kuwabara with her.

When they were gone, Genkai turned back to Kagome. "I also sense the blood of a…rare morphing demon in you." Kagome looked extremely surprised, as well as the rest of the group. "W-what do you mean?!" she asked, baffled from her grandmother's response. Genkai put up one hand, silencing Kagome's ramblings. "Let me explain, child," she replied, earning a nod from Kagome. "You can transform into any type of demon with your powers. But, unlike common morphing demons, when you change, you will become that demon in the way you would actually look as one. So, instead of just copying another demon, you will transform into yourself as their kind. Understand???"

Kagome just sat their for a second, an animated expression one her face and a sweat drop on the back of her head. The look of complete confusion left and she sat up straight, her face in awe. "I understand!!! So, how can I prove your theory true?" she asked, excited about what her new demon form would look like. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama watched intently, wanting to see Kagome's new powers for themselves. 

Genkai looked around. "Someone pick a type of demon for her to transform into." Three boys thought for a moment when Hiei cleared his throat, much to the surprise of everyone else. "Fire." he announced simply, the emotionless expression never leaving his features. Genkai nodded and turned to Kagome. "Now, child, focus your energy and think of fire demons, picture Hiei, fire, or something like that in your mind. Then you will change."

Kagome closed her eyes, looking like she was in deep thought or in some sort of trance. A red light surrounded her and Genkai, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei stared at her in awe. When the blinding light subsided, Kagome sat there in fire demon form. Her hair turned into a midnight black color with a red tint/shine and shortened to knee length. Her skin kept the same pale color, but her clothes changed dramatically. She was now wearing a black, skin-tight outfit, similar to Sango's fighting uniform. Although, instead of pink armor, she had red armor that looked like it contained fire inside. When she opened her eyes, they glowed a vivid blood red color.

Everyone's mouths in the room dropped open, except for Genkai's, of course. Yusuke circled her with a smirk, much to the embarrassment of a certain demon. Hiei tried to contain the blush forming at his cheeks and Kurama tried to cool himself down. All they could think was, '**_Wow_**…'

Kagome grinned cutely, yet naturally evilly at them and twirled around in a circle. "How do I look, guys?" she asked, winking slightly flirtatiously. The boys were surprised, and blushed a bright red color as Genkai cleared her throat to explain. "Well," she began." When Kagome changes into a different demon, her personality changes slightly ad well to fit that type of demon. She now has a fiery spirit and a slightly flirty attitude."

"Oh…" Yusuke murmured in understanding, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Could you, uh…change into a cat demon?" Kagome nodded and smirked, closing her eyes again. This time, a golden light surrounded her and with a blinding flash, there she stood as a cat demon.

Her hair changed once again to a dazzling silvery-white color and stayed at her knees. Her skin remained pale and her outfit, once again, morphed. She now wore a formfitting light purple kimono that was tight and showed off her curves perfectly. It had the beautiful design of black and silver Sakura blossoms embroidered into it and a slightly low neckline. There were slits on the sides of her dress that went up to her mid-thigh, showing off the creamy pale skin of her flawless legs. Silver cat ears adorned her head and a silver cat tail swished at her buttocks. When she opened her eyes, they were a stunning amethyst that had a seductively innocent look to them.

She smirked at the boys' faces. Yusuke looked like he was going to have a heart attack, Kurama was as red as his hair, and Hiei looked like he had just exploded in embarrassment. "Hello, guys." she purred out with a sexy giggle. ((An- If you're confused, I am too. You see, when Kagome changes from demon to demon, her attitude changes as well because she is becoming a different species. So, this is the exact same Kagome, only with a slightly different attitude. Understand?)) Her ears and tail twitched as Yusuke stuttered, "S-stay like t-this!!!!"

Kagome couldn't hold the laughter that escaped her lips at Yusuke's statement. "Okay, okay!" she said, putting her hands up in defeat. "I will for you!" she replied with a wink. She bowed at her grandmother and kissed the old woman on the cheek. "Thank you so much, grandma!" she exclaimed, sauntering to the door. "I'll be sure to visit you soon!" 

And with that, Kagome left the house with Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and a conscious Kuwabara with heart eyes following her. 

"Well," Kagome stated on the walk home in the darkness of the late night, "I can now just change back to my original human and demon form. Grandma's he best!" She stretched her arms in the air, yawning similarly to a cat. She skipped ahead of the group and began to walk backwards. "So…there must be some girls that you men hang out with, right? Yukina is super sweet, so I'll have to spend time with her later!"

Yusuke nodded and put a finger to his chin, thinking. "Well, there's Keiko, my girlfriend, Botan, the grim reaper, Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, and Yukina, Kuwabara's girlfriend." Kagome's mouth turned upward in a smile when she heard all of this. "Lots of girls! Cool! I bet that they are all wicked awesome…and we could all go club hopping!!!!" she exclaimed, turning around to face forward, and heading in the direction of her shrine.

When they arrived, Kagome morphed back into her human form and said goodnight, reminding them to bring the girls over in the morning. They nodded and left, allowing an exhausted Kagome go to sleep. She got into her bed and closed her eyes, smiling at how relaxed she felt. 'I wonder how my family will take my change…' she thought before falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii kit: How did you like it? Good? Bad? Okay? Please tell me! Don't forget to review and vote!!!! ^_^


	3. New Friends and New Looks

Kawaii Kit: WOOHOO!!!! Look who's back! It's me! Ta-da!!!!! So…here's the votes so far:

Kagome/Hiei: 29

Kagome/Kurama: 27

Kagome/Yusuke: 5

Well, Hiei and Kurama are close to each other, but it'll take a miracle for Yusuke to win! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! I've also decided to put Koenma and Botan together since they are a cute couple and there is no one else for Botan to be paired up with! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: New Friends and New Looks

LAST TIME:

When they arrived, Kagome morphed back into her human form and said goodnight, reminding them to bring the girls over in the morning. They nodded and left, allowing an exhausted Kagome go to sleep. She got into her bed and closed her eyes, smiling at how relaxed she felt. 'I wonder how my family will take my change…' she thought before falling into a deep sleep.

THIS TIME:

****

*Tweet, tweet*

Kagome stirred faintly and her eyes fluttered open, revealing hazy blue orbs. With a yawn, she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, the blurriness of her surroundings disappearing. She sleepily gazed down to see Shippo curled up on her lap, snoring serenely. Smiling fondly at the adorable kit, she tenderly shook him awake. 

"Good morning, Shippo!" she exclaimed cheerfully, watching as he sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes cutely. Shippo opened his aqua/green eyes and stared up at her, his face melting into a warm smile. "Good morning, mommy!" he replied with his usual, perky voice.

Kagome returned the smile with a motherly one and picked the kit up, sliding out of bed with a smile still playing on her pretty features. "Watch this, Shippo…" she murmured, putting her kit down facing her. Closing her eyes, a pink and silver glow surrounded her as she morphed into her true demon form. ((AN-That is the form she changed into in the beginning, the one with kitsune blood, ice apparition blood, and morphing demon blood. Remember???))

Shippo squealed and jumped onto her shoulder, smiling at her ecstatically. "Wow, mommy, now you're a demon just like me!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement showing clearly in every hop. Kagome nodded and giggled slightly at his antics. "That's right, Shippo! Now I can really be your mother!!!!"

She practically skipped down the stairs, her aura shining happily and a bright smile on her face. "Mama, Grandpa, Souta!!!!" she called through the house as she reached the bottom step. "I have something to show you!" Her brother came first, his face holding curiosity. "What is it, Kagome?" he asked, slightly agitated at having to pause his video game. 

The irritation in his features soon disappeared to show amazement as he took in his sister's new look. "Wow, Kagome!!!!!" he exclaimed, rubbing her fuzzy ears. "That's so cool!!!!" Her mother came in next with her usual motherly smile plastered upon her face. "Yes, Kago--" she stopped talking with a dazed look on her face, her mouth hanging ajar.

"Do you like my new look, Mama?" Kagome questioned as she twirled around, making Shippo dizzy. Her mother finally regained her senses and ran up to Kagome. "Oh, my! Sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful!!!! Daaaad!" Kagome's Grandpa ran in, looking worried. "What is it? Are you--DEMOOONNNNN!!!!!" he screamed, taking out his trusty ofudas. 

"Demon, be gone!!!!!" he shouted dramatically, posing stupidly and sticking the useless paper onto Kagome's forehead. Kagome's left eye twitched as she ripped the paper off of her face. "Grandpa!!!!" she shouted angrily, effectively shutting him up. "It's me! Ka-go-me!!!!" Finally, they calmed the strange old man down and Kagome went into her room to take a shower. 'The boys are going to bring all of their friends that are girls over!' she thought happily, 'I can't wait!'

She stepped out of the shower in her human form, wearing a tight black T-shirt that said, 'I see dumb people,' on it in bold red letters. She also wore a pair of baggy black cargo pants, black Adidas sneakers, and her hair in a loose braid over a shoulder. As she walked down the stairs, the door bell rang.

She walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and some pretty girls. "Hello!" she greeted cheerfully, smiling brightly at them. The first girl had light blue hair in a high ponytail and light pink eyes, the second one had short, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. The third girl had aqua hair and red eyes, which she recalled as Yukina, Hiei's 'secretive' twin sister, and the last one had long, light brown hair and very light brown eyes. ((AN-She knew Yukina was Hiei's sister because they had the same aura, sent, and looked the same. She kind of put two and two together, so…))

"Yo," Yusuke replied as they settled in her living room. "This is Botan, Keiko, Yukina, as you know, and Shizuru!" As he said their names, he pointed to each of the pretty girls. Kagome smiled and bowed slightly in greeting. "Hello there! My name is Kagome!" she replied, making the four girls smile. 'I think I'm going to like her…' each of them thought happily.

The five girls stood up and shouted, "Let's go shopping!!!!" They stared at each other with confusion until their faces cracked into smiles. "Alright!" they exclaimed, high-fiving one another cheerfully. They walked out of the house, four guys sweat dropping behind them. Koenma came after and joined them in his cute, teenage form, much to Botan's 'secretive' liking.

When they arrived at the mall, it was packed! People were everywhere, crowding the stores and making it difficult to breath. Hiei's nose wrinkled up in distaste as he smelled the disgusting scent of humans and sweat. Without noticing it, he moved closer to Kagome, sighing in relief as he breathed in her lovely scent of melted snow and Sakura petals on a spring day. Kurama also moved closer to Kagome, just enjoying her presence, smile…and, well, everything about her!

Kagome laughed with her new friends and whispered her idea into their ears. "Let's go club hopping with the boys tonight…" she whispered, smiling evilly. The four girls grinned and nodded, deciding to get new looks to surprise the boys. They told the boys to meet them at the food court in two hours and were off.

****

Keiko: Keiko finished her new look and looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore a tight, sleeveless, lace-up light purple belly shirt with dark purple lace around the edges. It made her look innocent, yet sexy at the same time. She also got a dark purple mini skirt that was _extremely_ short and clung to her petite waste. For shoes, she wore dark purple, high-heeled sandals and painted her nails and toenails light purple. For make-up, she wore light purple eye-shadow, dark purple eye-liner, and sparkly lip gloss. She left her hair naturally down, crimped some of it, and put a small, lacy, purple ribbon in it. She looked amazing!!!!

****

Botan: Botanfinished her new look and looked beautiful! She wore a skin tight, light pink halter top with a with words 'Grim Reaper,' ((AN- lol…)) written on it in hot pink, sparkly letters. She looked angelic, yet flirty at the same time. She also wore a pair of _extremely _tight, shiny pink bellbottoms that showed off her cute curves. For shoes, she wore a pair of light pink, high-heeled sandals and painted her nails and toenails hot pink. For make up, she wore light pink eye shadow, hot pink eyeliner, and sparkly lip gloss. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with curls at the ends, held with a light pink ribbon with hot pink lace on it. She looked wonderful!!!!

****

Yukina: Yukina finished her new looked and looked stunning! She wore a _very _tight dress that was slightly short and showed off her charming curves. The dress was a very light blue color, sparkly, and shined beautifully as she moved around in it. She looked childish, yet elegant at the same time. For shoes, she wore light blue, high-heeled sandals and painted her nails and toenails dark blue. For make up, she wore light blue eye shadow, dark blue eyeliner, and sparkly lip gloss. She wore her hair in low two ponytails that were straightened and shined prettily. They were held with dark blue, satin ribbons. She looked adorable!!!!

****

Shizuru: Shizuru finished her new looked and looked striking! She wore a skimpy, low neck, V-shirt that was a light green color. It had a dark green ribbon on it that was lacy and cute. It made her look younger, but hott at the same time. She also wore a dark green pair of _extremely _short shorts with light green lace at the bottom. For shoes, she wore light green, high-heeled sandals painted her nails and toenails dark green. For make up, she wore light green eye shadow, dark green eye liner, and sparkly lip gloss. She looked lovely!!!!

****

Kagome: Kagome finished her look and looked _unconditionally_ astounding. She wore an _extremely_ tight, black, lace up shirt with silver lace on the edges that ended directly below her chest area. It had lacy, spaghetti strap sleeves that were silver and black. The shirt ended above her stomach and continued as a black, fishnet shirt, showing the creamy, flawless skin of her tummy and her silver belly button ring. She also wore a skin tight, black mini skirt that was _extremely _short and had silver lace on the bottom. She wore black, fishnet tights and sexy black boots that ended at mid-calf and had silver lace at the top and was also lace up with silver strings like her shirt. Her nails were painted black and silver and for make up, she wore silver eye shadow, black eye liner, and sparkly lip gloss. Her hair was left down, her glossy ebony tresses cascading down her back in soft waves like a silk waterfall with one black ribbon in it with silver lace on it. She was the most beautiful of all, looking hott, sexy, and completely astonishing.

Walking to the food court in two hours time, they giggled eagerly to themselves. As they entered the food court, nearly all of the talking stopped and all eyes were on them. Almost the entire male population of the mall either asked them out, asked for their phone numbers, asked them to marry them, or just plain old acted perverted. Although, thanks to Kagome, they were all knocked out in a matter of seconds. The five guys just stared at them with _wide_ open mouths and their eyes bulging out of their heads, Kuwabara began to drool crazily, a puddle forming around him. "Hello, boys!" Kagome purred out with a sexy smirk playing her features.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

YUSUKE'S POV

I was making fun of Koenma by calling him a toddler repeatedly when Kagome and the girls entered the food court. I was about to wave them over to us when I saw their outfits. My mouth dropped open and I could tell that I was blushing dramatically. Was that…Keiko??? She looked…wow! She looked absolutely hott! I mean, come on!!!! I knew she was pretty, but I never knew she could look so sexy!!!! Kagome and the others looked amazing as well…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

KUWABARA'S POV

I heard all of the talking stop and looked around when I spotted Yukina and the others. WOA!!!! Wait a sec!!!! Stop, rewind, and pause!!!! Is that really Yukina??? She looks…wow! Amazing!!!! She's even better than a kitty!!!! I began to drool and just stared at them with my mouth open. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

KURAMA'S POV

I was trying not to laugh as Yusuke made fun of Koenma when he suddenly stopped and got all red. Looking around, I saw what he was staring at and felt my face grow hot. Is that…it couldn't be…Kagome?!?!?!?! She reminded me of some kind of goddess standing there with her new look. She looked…beautiful in every way possible. I had to control the sudden urge of claiming her as mine. Youko fought against me, wanting to come out and _see_ his 'Precious Kagome.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

HIEI'S POV

I tied my hardest not to punch Yusuke just to make him shut up. Instead, I resorted to tuning him out as I looked around for Kagome…I mean…something interesting. Suddenly, I felt numb and my senses went dead. Kagome was walking into the food court with the other human females looking incredible! She had a most revealing outfit on, but for some reason, I didn't seem to care. "Stupid hormones…" muttered, obviously agitated with my pitiful human emotion. Even though I tried not to, I couldn't help but continue staring at Kagome. She is quite pleasing to the eye…I mean…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

KOENMA'S POV

I was busy yelling at Yusuke for calling me a toddler when he suddenly stopped his rude snickering and stare off into space. Looking over to the direction everyone was seemingly gaping at, my senses completely shut down with a strange feeling. It was almost similar to…demon lust??? I never wanted to, and I tried not to, but I could not help but fall in love with my partner. I hoped that it was just a passing faze and I would learn to forget the Grim Reaper, but to no avail. Botan walked into the food court with such beauty that my heart soared. She looked…lovely… ((AN- Sorry, but I think Botan and Koenma are a cute couple. There isn't going to be much of them, they might not even kiss! I'll see…^_^))

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHOR'S POV

Kagome snapped her fingers in front of the guys' faces, but they wouldn't wake up from there creepy trance. "Bro!" Shizuru shouted, slapping Kuwabara across the face. The idiot fell to the floor with swirling eyes, muttering something about 'dancing kitties.' The rest of the boys soon snapped out their stupor as well, much to the girls' relief. Hiei hn'd, Kurama cleared his throat softly, Yusuke whistled flirtatiously, and Koenma laughed nervously. Each of them had a pink tint staining their faces due to the lovely creatures standing in front of them. 

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed Hiei's hand in one of hers and Kurama's hand in the other, dragging the two blushing demons out of the mall, the rest of the gang in tow. "Let's go, you guys! We've got to go club hopping!" she exclaimed cheerfully, the other four girls exchanging knowing, evil grins. They would have _so much_, fun…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: How'd you like it??? I'm sick and at home, so I decided to write another chapter!!!! **VERY IMPORTANT:**

In the next chapter, the voting will end, so this is your last chance to vote, ok? I need to know the pairings for the next chapter!!!! So, **REVIEW** and **VOTE**!!!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!! ^_^


	4. Club Hopping

Kawaii Kit: I'm not bragging, but I got **soooooo** many reviews from you people!!!! I was so happy that I decided to write another chapter for you guys immediately, which is pretty rare for me, lol! Well, the voting has come to an end, and I'm proud to announce the winner!!!! Here we go:

Kagome/Hiei: 50

Kagome/Kurama: 48 ((**_Soooooo_** close!!!!))

Kagome/Yusuke: 5 ((Hehehe…))

Well, Hiei is the winner, folks!!!! *confetti falls everywhere*

Also, people have been asking for Kurama/Shizuru, so I might make it happen for you later since both of them need someone to be paired up with. I'm really sorry if you wanted Kagome to be with Kurama, but you guys voted, and this is the ending results. Tell me about your feelings for Kurama/Shizuru, ok? If you don't like it, I'll just forget about it. 

I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!

"word"=talking.

'word'=thinking.

*word*=Youko speaking in Kurama's mind and Hiei's um…other self???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Club Hopping

LAST TIME:

Kagome repeatedly snapped her fingers in front of the guys' faces, but they refused to wake up from their creepy trance. "Bro!" Shizuru bellowed, slapping Kuwabara across the face. The idiot fell to the floor with swirling eyes, mumbling something about 'dancing kitties.' The rest of the boys soon snapped out their stupor as well, much to the girls' relief. Hiei hn'd, Kurama cleared his throat softly, Yusuke whistled flirtatiously, and Koenma laughed nervously. Each of them had a pinkish tint staining their faces due to the lovely creatures standing in front of them. ((AN-I changed it a bit…))

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed Hiei's hand in one of hers and Kurama's hand in the other, dragging the two blushing demons out of the mall, the rest of the gang in tow. "Let's go, you guys! We've got to go club hopping!" she exclaimed cheerfully, the other four girls exchanging knowing, evil grins. They would have _so much_, fun…

THIS TIME:

Kagome led the group to a petite, silver mini van and wedged her keys into it. "Ok," she announced, spinning around to face her friends. "Only four people can come with me, the other five will have to go with Keiko in her car!" Keiko waved from her position in front of a small, purple mini van. Yusuke immediately walked over to Keiko with his hands casually in his pockets, a smug look on his face. 

The rest of the gang was slightly more difficult. Koenma wanted to sit with Botan, but didn't want to sit near Yusuke, knowing that the punk would make fun of him. Botan wanted to sit with Keiko, who was sitting with Yusuke, but also wanted to sit with Koenma. 

Hiei wanted to sit with Kagome, who wanted to sit with Yukina, who wanted to sit with Kuwabara, who wanted to sit with Yusuke. Shizuru refused to sit with Kuwabara, but needed to talk to Botan about something. Kurama wanted to sit with Kagome, but didn't want to get in the way. In conclusion, a battle ensued.

Kagome cheerfully called Yukina over, who tried to drag Kuwabara with her. Kuwabara was in the middle of an argument with Yusuke and accidentally fell on top of Hiei, who in then turn punched the buffoon, knocking him out. Yukina yelled at Hiei while Kagome and Yusuke cheered for the small fire/ice apparition. Shizuru stepped on top of Kuwabara while walking over to Botan, who was fighting with Koenma, trying to get him into the car. Kurama just stood there sweat dropping.

Finally, it was settled. Keiko, Yusuke, Koenma, Botan, and Shizuru were in Keiko's car and Kagome, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, and a knocked out Kuwabara were in Kagome's car. They drove peacefully (not) to the club and pulled up in front of it.

Kagome and the girls practically leapt out of the cars in excitement while the boys just looked around uncomfortably. Well, that is, except for Yusuke who was too busy thinking of ways to pull Keiko's skirt up without his object of affections noticing. They slowly walked inside of the building, looking around in awe.

The club itself was huge with sparkling silver walls, a golden carpet, and strobe lights shining everywhere. A huge, multicolored disco ball was in the center, hanging from the ceiling and spinning around, causing the entire club to continuously change colors. In one section on the large building was a dance floor where the latest music was blaring loudly, and in another section was a bar with seats everywhere. There were also a couple of white couches scattered around that looked comfortable. People were drinking, talking, and dancing everywhere. It was packed!!!!

"Wow…" Kagome murmured, taking in all of the sights and sounds. "This place is so cool!!!" The rest of the gang nodded in agreement and smiled, ready to have some fun. Keiko grabbed Yusuke's hand and giggled, leading him out onto the dance floor. Koenma blushed slightly and took Botan's hand, causing her face to heat up as well. They walked out onto the dance floor together and danced beside Keiko and Yusuke. 

Yukina and a now conscious Kuwabara were chatting together and sipping some sodas at the other side of the club while laughing about something funny (or should I say stupid…) the buffoon had said. 

Kagome sighed happily and plopped down on a random couch, grinning at the two couples at the dance floor. She giggled as Keiko 'accidentally' stepped on Yusuke's foot with her high heels and he began to hop around everywhere in pain. Kurama and Shizuru sat on either side of her on the couch and Hiei just leaned against a random wall, still pouting slightly from the boys' 'shopping spree' and his new outfit.

FLASHBACK IN HIEI'S POV:

We watched as the women left to go shopping and I gazed over at the guys, rolling my eyes as they looked completely lost. Apparently, Kagome had told them to get knew outfits while they shopped…poor saps. I smirked as they sweat dropped and shrugged, exchanging confused glances with one another. Kurama smiled and decided to 'save us all.'

"Well, I suppose we should find something to wear…" he confirmed, stating the obvious. The other idiots nodded slowly as they walked up to me. "Let's go Hiei," the fox continued, leading us to a men's clothing store. We walked inside and the four of them looked around, desperately searching for something to wear. I just watched them, refusing to allow myself to sink to their lowly level. Shopping wasn't for demons…**EVER**!!!!

They also picked something out for me, which I rejected immediately. Finally, they forced me to change my clothes by telling me they would reveal my secret about being Yukina's sister to everyone, stupid backstabbers…

I changed into the outfit to see if it would fit and was appalled. I was wearing tight, black leather pants with silver chains on the side that made me feel naked and a tight 'muscle tank,' as Yusuke had called it. I also wore some black sneakers and a black leather jacked over my shirt that wasn't zippered up. I refused to come out, and finally Yusuke dragged me out of the changing stall. "You look good," he declared after close inspection of my work. Yeah, right…stupid humans…

STILL FLASHBACK, AUTHOR'S POV:

****

Yusuke: Yusuke wore a tight pair of jeans with a silver chain hanging from the side and a dark green muscle tank that showed off his muscles quite well. He also wore a jean jacket over his shirt, open, of course, and some white sneakers. His hair was gelled back and he looked like a hott punk.

****

Koenma: Koenma wore a tight pair of khaki jeans and a navy blue muscle tank with an open black jacket over it. He also wore white sneakers and left his hair cutely messy. For once, he took out the binky, showing his shining white teeth. He looked great!

****

Kurama: Kurama wore a tight pair of black jeans and a blood red muscle tank that brought out his hair perfectly. He wore some black sneakers and left his silky, red hair down. He looked wicked hott!!!!

****

Kuwabara: Kuwabarawore a pair of tight, white jeans and a white muscle tank. He wore white sneakers and left his hair in his usual Elvis style. Well, he didn't look **_as _**ugly as usual…

END OF FLASHBACK:

Hiei refused to admit it, but he inwardly smirked in satisfaction as Kagome blushed at him slightly. If he weren't a demon, he probably wouldn't have noticed, but being a demon sure had its ups.

Kurama was talking with Kagome, feeling slightly jealous as she continued to side-glance at Hiei once in a while. 'Why do I care???' he thought, obviously enjoying his denial. *You like her that's why.* a mocking voice said within my head. 'I do not…' I replied stubbornly, aware that I sounded like a whiny child. I could feel my counterpart roll his eyes. *You know you do,* he replied casually, *It's obvious. Who wouldn't fall for her, though? She's smart, beautiful, and extremely powerful.* Kurama strained not to agree, but to no avail. 'He's right…' he admitted dejectedly, 'I do have feelings for her.'

Kurama was jolted out of his thoughts by a gentle tap on his shoulder. He blinked a few times to see Kagome's worried face directly in front of his and almost jumped. "Kurama??? Are you alright?!" she asked, feeling his forehead. "I was talking to you while you seemed to zone out. Are you feeling ok???"

Kurama nodded slowly, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the slight blush that threatened to grace his cheeks with its presence. "I'm fine…" he replied, sending her a warm smile. She returned the smile with her own, still feeling slightly doubtful about the fox's obvious lie.

Unknown to Kurama, Hiei had heard all of his thoughts loud and clear. What he heard Youko say caused him an enraged feeling. 'How dare he?!' he thought, gritting his teeth in jealousy. He shook his head, straining to rid himself of such thoughts. 'I don't care if Kurama likes Kagome…' he thought stubbornly, 'It's not like a have any feelings for her…'

Kagome watched as Hiei seemed to zone out as well and shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly. 'Oh, well…' she thought, standing up and walking over to the bar to get a drink. Shizuru came with her a few seconds later, not feeling like watching Hiei and Kurama continue zoning out in their thoughts.

The guy behind the bar was probably about their age and seemed to be eyeing Kagome with lust. ((An- Stupid teenage hormones…lol ^.^*)) Kagome didn't even notice in her thoughts of what to buy to drink, but Shizuru noticed right away and sent the young man a disgusted glare, which he didn't seem to notice. The man was quite handsome with short, messy light brown hair and deep, cerulean blue eyes. He smirked at Kagome, just sighed and tried not to roll her eyes at his pitiful excuse for a sexy smile. 

"I'll have a lemonade, please…" she murmured, taking out her money. The young man gave her a pink lemonade with a yellow umbrella coming out of the side. "It's on the house," he replied, "For a lovely girl such as yourself. What's your name?" Kagome just took her lemonade, and glared at the young man, giving him the middle finger as she walked away. 

Shizuru burst into a fit of chuckles as she walked away from the surprised young man after Kagome. Kurama and Hiei smirked from their current positions, having watched the entire thing. Kagome plopped down on the ouch again, sipping her lemonade as if nothing had happened. "So you guys, anyone up for some humiliation???" she asked, shooting her friends a mischievous grin. They nodded, waiting to hear about her evil idea.

"Well," she started, "I have an idea that will be perfect to embarrass Yusuke, Keiko, Koenma, and Botan. They won't even know what hit them!" Kurama couldn't help but chuckle, Hiei smirked, and Shizuru grinned evilly. "Well, what is it???" the eager woman asked, always loving to embarrass others. She couldn't help it, it was a great hobby. ((An- I agree, lol!!!!))

"Well, I heard that they are going to have karaoke in a little bit…" she murmured with a slight smile. "I was thinking that we sign Keiko and Yusuke up as a duet as well as Koenma without their knowing. They'll have to sing because by the time they find out about our trick, they'll be on stage!"

"Ooh…you're good!" Shizuru exclaimed with a nod and grin from Kurama and a smirk from Hiei. Kagome went up to the sign up sheet for the karaoke and signed Keiko, Yusuke, Koenma, and Botan up for it. When she returned, she was laughing evilly with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A BIT LATER:

The announcer walked up to the dance floor, which was now empty. All of the members at the club were sitting down, including the group we know and love so much. "We will now be having karaoke!" he announced cheerfully, causing the audience to begin clapping. "First, we have a duet being sung by Keiko and Yuz-Yusuke!" The crowd cheered and Kagome burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. "W-what?!" Keiko exclaimed, looking around in shock as she was pushed onto the stage along with a baffled Yusuke. Speaking of Yusuke, he was blushing bright red and glaring at Kagome and the gang. They were handed microphones and the music began playing. It was the song, Crawling, from Linkin Park. In the end, they did pretty well, except for when Keiko pushed Yusuke off of the stage for groping her randomly in the middle of the song.

"Great job!" the announcer exclaimed, clapping for the blushing couple. "Next, we have Koenma and Botan!!!!" The audience cheered as Koenma and Botan's faces heated up. Kagome, once again, fell to the floor as she practically suffocated laughing. 

They were pushed onto the stage and forced to sing Hella Good, by No Doubt. They were amazing, especially Botan, who had a solo. Kagome and the gang stood up and clapped when they finished, giving them a thumbs-up. The announcer came back onto the stage and smiled brightly. "Well, the next singer was secretly picked and her friends decided to choose a special song for her. Give it up for, Kagome!" Kagome gawked at her friends as they smirked evilly at her. 

They pushed her onto the stage as she blushed and looked down in embarrassment. My Immortal, from Evanescence began playing and she started to sing, softly at first. As the song went on, she began to sing louder, her angelic voice warming the audience to their toes. Everyone was silent and stared at Kagome as she sang, their eyes widening at the sweet sound of her voice and how much heart she put into her singing.

When she finished, the entire club stood up and clapped for her, cheering and asking for an encore. Kagome blushed a pretty pink and walked over to her friends, who immediately pounced on her with questions and exclamations like: "Where did you learn to sing like that?!" and "Oh my god, Kagome!!! That was amazing!!!!" 

Finally, a soft, slow song came on. Keiko dragged Yusuke over to the dance floor, Koenma and Botan danced, Yukina and Kuwabara danced, and, surprisingly, Kurama and Shizuru danced with one another. Kagome leaned against the couch she was sitting in and watched her friends with a faint smile, side-glancing at Hiei every once and a while. The small fire/ice apparition scratched the back of the head as he tried to think of what to say. *Just ask her to dance…* a voice called within his head. Hiei sat upright and his usual stoic mask of indifference was replaced by confusion. 'Who are you???' he asked, feeling slightly stupid about talking to himself. 

*I'm you,* it replied, *Only I just don't like to talk much.*

'Hn…' Hiei replied, sitting back again.

*Don't 'hn' me, mister!!!!* it replied sternly, forcing Hiei to sweat drop. *Just ask her to dance with you. You know you want to!* Hiei shook his head and stood up, walking over to Kagome. 'Fine, I will if you stop annoying me…' he replied venomously.

Kagome was lost in her own thoughts of how to ask Hiei to dance with her. 'He'll probably just say no…or hn, or something…' she thought dejectedly. Just as she was about to give up, Hiei walked up to her, seemingly timidly. "Uh, Kagome?" he asked, a slight blush gracing his strong features.

"Yes?" she replied, surprised that Hiei was actually talking to her. Hiei fidgeted under her innocent stare, trying to thing of what to say. "Would you, um, like to dance with me???" he asked shyly, straining not to run and hide beneath a rock. Kagome's features brightened up and she seemed to glow with happiness. She jumped up and walked over to Hiei, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

"I was waiting for you to ask!" she exclaimed as he slid his arms timidly around her petite waist. He couldn't help but smirk slightly at her obvious blissfulness about him merely asking her to dance. His pride swelled as she slid her pale arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and they swayed back and forth, moving to the soft beat of the music. And for once, the apparition was content.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

LEAVNIG THE CLUB:

The gang decided to finish their fun night by going over to Kagome's house and have a sleepover. During the ride home, Hiei went through his thoughts on the past…hour. He had been dancing with Kagome when another slow song came on. For the rest of the night, they danced together in silence, enjoying each other's company. Hiei couldn't help but allow the smile that graced his lips to come forth. He stared out the window, listening to Kagome's soft voice as she conversed with Yukina about some 'TV show' called Rurouni Kenshin.

When they arrived home, they all changed into their pajamas. Kagome wore a pair of baggy black pajama pants and a comfortable, white, tank top. The other four girls wore the same except for Yukina wore light blue pants, Keiko wore light purple pants, Shizuru wore light green pants, and Botan wore light pink pants. Each of the girls wore their hair in a high ponytail.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Botan suggested, catching everyone's attention. Kagome got a bottle from the kitchen and came back, smiling cheerfully. "Ok, but let's have a twist to it!" she stated, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "We'll play truth or dare spin the bottle!!!!" The rest of the gang looked confused, so Kagome elaborated.

"Well, someone spins the bottle. Let's say Yukina spun it and it landed on Kuwabara. They would have to kiss, but Yukina would also get to pick a dare for Kuwabara to do! Get it?" They nodded, excited with this new idea for a game. "Also," she continued, "If you land on someone the same sex as you, you only have to kiss each other on the cheek once each."

They all sat in a circle and decided for Keiko to go first since her birthday had just passed and was closer than anyone else's. She spun the bottle and it landed on…Kagome!!!! Kagome and Keiko just giggled and pecked each other on the cheek. "Kagome, for your dare, I want you to…change into a dog demon, which I've always wanted to see, and sit on Hiei's lap for the rest of the night!!!!" Kagome blushed, as well as Hiei, and nodded, beginning to transform.

She closed her eyes and a silver and golden glow surrounded her. When the blinding light diseased, Kagome stood as a beautiful inu youkai. Her hair grew to her ankles and became perfectly straight and a light silver color with a baby blue tint to it. It flowed down her back like a waterfall of silver silk. Her eyes changed into a molten golden color and became slightly tinted, looking like Sesshomaru's. Light purple stripes kissed her cheeks and an upside-down, blue half moon graced her forehead. Her skin glowed with radiance and her clothes changed as well. 

She wore an intricate silk kimono that was a soft yellow color with baby blue and pink lilies scattered about everywhere. On the collar line, there was the design of multicolored butterflies in a row. Her ears became pointed, yet elegant, and a pure white, fluffy tail protruding from her buttocks. She looked absolutely beautiful, especially in Hiei's eyes.

She grinned cutely and regally walked over to Hiei, gracefully sitting down on the baffled demon's lap. She smiled up at him, causing his cheeks to warm up and the blood to flow to his face. She giggled and leaned against him, waiting for Keiko to pick someone to spin the bottle next.

The game went on four a few hours until everyone fell asleep in the living room. Yukina and Kuwabara were cuddled up on the couch where the buffoon was drooling and snoring loudly. Koenma and Botan shared the love seat, their arms wrapped around one another affectionately. Kurama and Shizuru were leaning against a wall and Shizuru's head was leaning against Kurama's strong shoulder as she slept. 

Yusuke and Keiko were leaning against the couch and Yusuke's arm was wrapped around Keiko's shoulders protectively. Hiei and Kagome were leaning against the other wall with Kagome sleeping on Hiei's lap and his arms wrapped around her, the demon sleeping as well.

Kagome's mother came downstairs to get a glass of water when she saw her daughter with her friends sleeping in the living room. She smiled fondly at her daughter's serene face as the small demon held her in his strong arms. With a playful grin, she whipped a camera out of no where and took a million pictures of all of them. ***CLICK***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: Wow!!!!! That was a lot for me to write!!!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it took me a long time to finish. Please review and tell me about what you thought of it. Bye, everyone!!!! ^_^


	5. Nightmares

Kawaii Kit: Hello, everyone!!!! Nothing's up with me…I'm just chillin' at the holiday iiiiin!!!! Oh, my, god…I can't believe I just said/typed that…lol. Anyways, I've decided to keep the pairing, Kurama/Shizuru. I personally dislike the pairing myself, but there's no one else to put them with…unless…I dunno…Well, here's the next chapter! It may be short…but, oh, well!!!! Seeya!!!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: okay, okay…*holds hands up in defeat* I don't…own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But…everyday, I dream of what I would do with them if I did own them!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *smiles evilly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Nightmares

LAST TIME:

The game went on four a few hours until everyone fell asleep in the living room. Yukina and Kuwabara were cuddled up on the couch where the buffoon was drooling and snoring loudly. Koenma and Botan shared the love seat, their arms wrapped around one another affectionately. Kurama and Shizuru were leaning against a wall and Shizuru's head was leaning against Kurama's strong shoulder as she slept. 

Yusuke and Keiko were leaning against the couch and Yusuke's arm was wrapped around Keiko's shoulders protectively. Hiei and Kagome were leaning against the other wall with Kagome sleeping on Hiei's lap and his arms wrapped around her, the demon sleeping as well.

Kagome's mother came downstairs to get a glass of water when she saw her daughter with her friends sleeping in the living room. She smiled fondly at her daughter's serene face as the small demon held her in his strong arms. With a playful grin, she whipped a camera out of no where and took a million pictures of all of them. ***CLICK***

THIS TIME:

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

HIEI'S DREAM IN HIS POV:

I looked around, unable to decipher my surroundings. The area I was currently located in seemed to be complete nothingness. There was a thick layer of fog hanging in the air, making it difficult to breathe as well as grayness everywhere. I began walking, unknowing to which way was where. All I wanted to do was escape from this place and see my sweet Kagome once more.

Suddenly, the air became extremely chilled, the fog becoming more dense. I stopped in mid stride, preparing myself for the unknown object that seemed to be coming my way. 

Unexpectedly, a deep, evil laughter echoed off of the nonexistent walls of this horrible place, causing me to shiver unwillingly. It stopped instantly and the hazy figure of a demonic man clouded my vision. 

I could not see the obvious demon, but his malicious presence was undeniable. The hairs at the back of my neck stood on end as I awaited the demon's reasons for haunting me to become clear. 

"What do you want?" I asked, pleading my wariness not to effect my almost shivering voice. The man just stood in front of me, tall and proud as if I had never spoken.

Wait! Had I ever spoken at all? Or was my feverous mind playing tricks on me? I did not know, and before I could make an effort to find out, the demon began to morph into something else. I was frightened at first, although unable to admit it out loud.

He shape-shifted into…two white birds. I knew those birds were not regular though, they were evil spirits. I was immediately confused. What did I do to upset this long-dead monster? Why was it, seemingly, after me?

My worries became worse as a picture of Kagome settled in my mind. Did it…want her? Almost drunkenly, I began to excuse this vision for a mere coincidence. Perhaps I just missed Kagome, or maybe I wanted to see her pretty face. No matter what the reason for seeing her truly was, I was unable to allow myself to believe that it was her who was the monster's target.

The two birds currently soaring around my head were ghostly looking with long, pale white feathers, and deep, dead black eyes that looked like pits of nothingness. They stared at me, chirping in high pitched squeaks that sounded like cries of pain and death.

Something was whispering in my ear as the frigid wind blew by. 

__

Kagome, Kagome…it howled restlessly, pleading for me to hand her over. I closed my eyes, holding my head to stop the horrid cries from continuing in vain, only to fight myself completely hopeless. 

Suddenly, the eerie birds morphed back into the tall demon, his features becoming clear as the fog began to disperse. The demon reminded me of pure evil with could eyes and a sinister smirk. I had never allowed the feeling over fear to take me over, but I knew the emotion rolled off me in waves.

Finally, the fog turned pitch black like I was floating in nothingness and the demon's features were perfectly comprehensible. He had long, wavy raven black hair to his waist that had blood red streaks in it. His optics flickered with a vicious tint and were a gleaming violet hue. His skin was ghostly pale as if he were long dead and his claws dripped with a thick crimson liquid, later identified as blood. As he smugly smirked at me, his fangs were noticeable and glittered in the never ending darkness.

He wore a kimono similar to the infamous Youko Kurama's, but was entirely black. His ears were pointy, another one of the numerous clues that gave away his demon heritage and he had a black tail, similar to a wolf's.

He came forward until he stood directly in front of me, slightly shorter than Youko Kurama, but still immensely intimidating. I strained not to take a step back and watched him carefully, wary for his next move.

"I want to know…" he began in a deep, ice cold voice. "If you know the one known as Kagome." I stared at him, a glare taking over my features. With a quick nod, I awaited for him to continue. He shrugged and drawled on, clearly enjoying hearing himself speak. "I warn you, she is not the angel she seems." His face became furious and his fists folded at his sides. "She killed me herself. Her own father."

Hiei's eyes widened exceptionally. This demon couldn't be Kagome's father! For one, Kagome would be a half demon, but she was born a human; only becoming a demon because of her wish on the Shikon no Tama. Also, this man looked purely evil. He sensed nothing but negative energy circling him.

"You lie," the small fire/ice apparition replied, his eyes glinting with unbelieving ness. The demon in front of him growled low in his throat, slashing at him out of the blue. Hiei was able to dodge the attack, but was scraped on the arm by his sharp, powerful claws. Blood oozed out of the wound in his arm, but he paid no heed. 

"I do **_not _**lie!!!!" the unknown demon replied savagely, his hands enclosed in tight fists. "Her powers were hidden by her mother so she would not kill, but as we speak, they are resurfacing because I have returned. She will become a devil once again!" 

Hiei's mouth hung ajar, the world suddenly spinning around him. "This can't be…" he mumbled, looking down with wide eyes. "Kagome's an angel, not this devil you speak of…" The unknown demon just smirked arrogantly, shrugging his admonishes off.

"So you say," he replied. "I know her well. Better than you. Once I get my hands on her, no one will be able to stop me from transforming her into the monster she was born as. You will see for yourselves. I will be back, Hiei…" The demon, also known as Kagome's father, disappeared into thin air, a gust of cold wind rushing at Hiei.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

END OF DREAM, AUTHOR'S POV:

Hiei's eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically, his body covered in cold sweat. Looking down, he saw an angel in his arms, purring softly as she slept peacefully. "Kagome…" he murmured, hugging her close and causing her to awake. 'I won't let her go,' Hiei thought, 'Never.'

Kagome stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open, revealing amazing golden eyes. "Hiei???" she murmured in a light whisper, looking up at him in confusion. The demon blushed at their close contact, but as Kagome tried to sit up, he pulled her closer and growled low in his throat. 

"Eep!" Kagome squeaked quietly, her head landing on Hiei's strong chest. "W-what are you doing?" Hiei just put his chin on her head, breathing in her beautiful scent that now changed because of her dog demon state. 

Kagome tried to pull away (although she couldn't help but enjoy the compromising position), but Hiei held onto her tighter, causing her arms to press to her sides, making it unable for her to pull away.

She sighed in a defeated tone and looked up, blushing as she and Hiei's noses practically touched. "Um…" she murmured, looking down cutely in embarrassment. Hiei was in his own little world, staring at her plump, kissable, red lips. 'What would they taste like?' he found himself thinking.

((An- If you were wondering, the rest of the gang went out food shopping with Kagome's family, deciding to leave the two 'lovebirds' alone. Hehehe…I know, stupid idea, but I needed them alone and didn't know where to put everyone else…^_^*))

Hiei gave into his temptations and flipped them over into an even more compromising position. On of his hands held Kagome wrists, pinning her arms over her head. The other one held her chin so she couldn't look away and they were staring into each other's eyes. He was sitting on top of Kagome's legs, his face hovering right above hers so that they were nearly kissing. The two of them looked flushed, but leaned in anyways.

Their lips met in a heated, passionate kiss where they let out all of their feelings for one another. Kagome sighed happily as Hiei slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting every part of her he could. He let go of her wrists and she slid her arms around his neck, bringing them closer together. With his free hand, he roamed her body, smirking inwardly as she moaned in pleasure.

They pulled away for air with flushed faces and Hiei got off of her, helping her up. "Kagome I--" Hiei started, but was cut off by a huge explosion. The walls of the living room caved in and Hiei picked Kagome up bridal style, leaping out of the way just in time. Kagome sighed in relief and watched as a demon showed itself once the smoke cleared away.

Hiei and Kagome both gasped at the sight. There was no demon at all! Kagome giggled slightly and sighed in relief. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. 'We'll be fine!' she thought cheerfully. 'It's only two little white birds!' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: _Dum, dum, duuummmmm_…OMG!!!! What will happen to Kagome and Hiei?! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me how you liked it!!!! Bye!!!! 


	6. Father Dearest?

Kawaii Kit: Welcome back everyone!!!! I shall continue the story now, so please enjoy! 

Disclaimer: *mumble mumble* I don't own…*mumble mumble*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Father Dearest?

LAST TIME:

Their lips met in a heated, passionate kiss where they let out all of their feelings for one another. Kagome sighed happily as Hiei slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting every part of her he could. He let go of her wrists and she slid her arms around his neck, bringing them closer together. With his free hand, he roamed her body, smirking inwardly as she moaned in pleasure.

They pulled away for air with flushed faces and Hiei got off of her, helping her up. "Kagome I--" Hiei started, but was cut off by a huge explosion. The walls of the living room caved in and Hiei picked Kagome up bridal style, leaping out of the way just in time. Kagome sighed in relief and watched as a demon showed itself once the smoke cleared away.

Hiei and Kagome both gasped at the sight. There was no demon at all! Kagome giggled slightly and sighed in relief. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. 'We'll be fine!' she thought cheerfully. 'It's only two little white birds!'

THIS TIME:

"Those birds!" Hiei exclaimed, his hands curling into fierce fists. Kagome looked at him strangely and then back to the ethereal birds. "So…what about them?" she questioned, unable to understand what Hiei was so angry about. Hiei just looked down, incapable of telling her about his little meeting with her evil father.

"It's no--" Hiei was cut off by a roar of wicked laughter. Kagome jumped slightly and looked back over to the birds. "They're gone!!!!" she exclaimed, looking around for them frantically. Hiei glared at what seemed to be nothing until a demon suddenly appeared.

"So…Hiei, you remember me, right?" he asked, smirking when the said fire/ice apparition growled low in his throat. "Well, that's nice to know…" he continued with a shrug, taking a small step closer to the two.

Kagome gulped and took a step backwards whilst Hiei took a defensive position in front of her. "Who is this guy, Hiei?" Kagome asked, looking over at him in confusion. The evil demon laughed and looked over at her with a heated glare. "So…you don't remember me, Kagome? I'm hurt…I thought you would recognize your own father! Not to mention the one you killed…"

Kagome gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-you're my father?!" she shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. "But…I killed you?!???! You look evil!!!! This can't be!!!"

Hiei grimaced as salty water ran down her pink cheeks, hating to see his beloved cry. "Kagome…" he murmured, moving ever so closer to her. She looked over at him and shot him a betrayed look. "You didn't even tell me, Hiei! I trusted you and you didn't even tell me he was my father!" Hiei felt completely ashamed of himself and looked down.

More tears trailed her cheeks as her father took another step towards them. She crumpled to the ground and began to sob hysterically, her shoulders shaking with every intake of breath. Suddenly, she stiffed and the sobs that racked her fragile body ceased.

She looked up at them and unexpectedly grinned, her eyes taking a red hue to them. "I remember…" she whispered, her voice sounding slightly…malicious. "I remember killing you!" She stood up and her grin morphed into a full-blown smirk.

A black and red light surrounded her and she closed her eyes, seemingly transforming, as Hiei thought. "She isn't transforming…" Kagome's father muttered, his eyes widening slightly. "At least, not as you think. Kagome is changing into her true self. She's changing into the devil that rests inside of her. Hiei stared at Kagome, his mouth hanging open slightly in awe.

The light surrounding Kagome deceased and her form was visible once again. Her hair was midnight black with vivid red streaks, cascading to the ground like ebony silk. It fell in soft waves, looking like waterfall of shining tresses. When her eyes opened, they had a femininely slitted look and glowed a marvelous blood red. Her skin was fair and a glowing paleness that Hiei had never seen before.

Her outfit was of a fancy black kimono with many layers that hugged her body, each made of midnight colored silk. Red Sakura blossoms that looked as if they were soaked in blood were scattered everywhere as well as on the ebony obi. The sleeves elegantly fell to the floor as well as the regal kimono itself. Black angelic looking wings protruded out of her back, the delicate feathers looking like ebony silk, each intricately surrounded by red lining.

When she grinned, a dainty white fang poked out of the side of her mouth, shining in unknown viciousness. Her eyes blinked once and as they closed, black eyeliner and vibrant red eye shadow was noticeable, obviously her natural demon markings. She took a step forward, her black silk slippers with red ribbon visible from beneath the long kimono. 

Hiei had a foreboding feeling from the evil energy surrounding the girl he loved in front of him. He took a hesitant step back and glared at her father who was now shaking in soft chuckles. "You…" he muttered, glaring heatedly at the amused demon. "What did you do to her?!"

Kagome's father shrugged, seemingly straining to make himself look innocent. "I didn't do anything. This is her other true form, her evil half. There is a demonic and an angelic side of my daughter. Both of which she truly is." Hiei growled soundlessly and turned to face the perfect picture of dangerous beauty in front of him. 

Kagome sent him a small smirk and took another dainty step forward apparently enjoying herself. "What's the matter?" she asked as she saw Hiei take another step back. "Are you…frightened???"

Hiei glared at her half-heartedly, not knowing if he would be able to fight her or not. 'This is bad…' he thought, cringing as she took yet another step towards him.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, looking innocent for the time being. The look faded as she smirked yet again and put a refined hand into the air, her claws gleaming in the sunlight. Her wings flapped gracefully and she rose into the sky, black feathers descending around the 'battle field.' A black orb of energy formed in thin air, red wisps of power swirling around in it.

Hiei's eyes widened as it began to grow…and grow…and grow some more! Soon enough, it became the size of the now destroyed house, and finally stopped at that. "I would make it larger…" Kagome murmured, her dangerously sweet voice filling the air. "But…I _do _wanna survive this, after all!" She giggled and let the orb go, allowing it on its course to crash into the earth and Hiei below.

The orb of dark energy reflected in Hiei's wide eyes as it got closer and closer. 'I don't wanna do thins…' he thought, closing his eyes and extending his arms in front of him. 'But I have to live so that I can save Kagome!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Kawaii Kit: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Cliffy for all of you!!!!! Hehehe…what is Hiei going to do that is so horrible? Will he survive? Will Kagome ever turn back to normal, or will she remain evil forever? Find out in the next chapter of: The Guardian! I've always wanted to say that…^_^


	7. Dragons and Angels

Kawaii Kit: Yoo-hoo!!!!! I'm baaaack!!!! So…what's up my peeps? Lol…I left you guys off with a cliffy last time, so let's continue! Here is the next chapter of…The Guardian!!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: Well…*sigh* I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho…but, I'm welcome to try! Hehehe…^_^*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Dragons and Angels

LAST TIME:

Kagome tilted her head to the side, looking innocent for the time being. The look faded as she smirked yet again and put a refined hand into the air, her claws gleaming in the sunlight. Her wings flapped gracefully and she rose into the sky, black feathers descending around the 'battle field.' A black orb of energy formed in thin air, red wisps of power swirling around in it.

Hiei's eyes widened as it began to grow…and grow…and grow some more! Soon enough, it became the size of the now destroyed house, and finally stopped at that. "I would make it larger…" Kagome murmured, her dangerously sweet voice filling the air. "But…I _do _wanna survive this, after all!" She giggled and let the orb go, allowing it on its course to crash into the earth and Hiei below.

The orb of dark energy reflected in Hiei's wide eyes as it got closer and closer. 'I don't wanna do thins…' he thought, closing his eyes and extending his arms in front of him. 'But I have to live so that I can save Kagome!'

THIS TIME:

Hiei took a step back and his arms glowed an eerie black and shadowy purple color. The dark energy began to grow until it took the shape of a…dragon? Hiei lifted his arms up and the piercing cry of a beast's roar could be heard. 

'I don't want to do this. I hope I don't hurt Kagome…' Hiei thought warily, re-opening his eyes to see Kagome's orb of energy coming closer. "Oh, hell!" he yelled, the wind whipping around him in a whirlwind as the two combatants faced off. 

"Dragon…"

Kagome's eyes widened and she descended from her former position in the air. 'He knows…?!'

"…of the…"

She made another orb of energy and released it behind the first one, causing it to pick up speed and power. 'He wouldn't…'

"…Darkness…" 

Her eyes widened and she took a wary step back. 'He couldn't!'

"…Flame!!!!" 

The horrid beast was unconfined and it flew straight towards Kagome with all of its might, flying towards her in its glory. Kagome screamed and closed her eyes, trying to brace herself for impact as the dragon broke through her orbs of energy.

With one final screech, the dragon smashed into the evil angel and dispersed, causing wind, rocks, and pretty much the entire area to go tumbling into oblivion. "Hiei…" was all the said fire/ice apparition could hear until everything went black.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

HIEI'S POV:

All I could see was black around me. It was strange since I felt so numb, yet so relaxed and peaceful. For a moment, I thought I was dead…that is, until I saw the blinding white light. I reached towards it and in a flash, I felt the memories of earlier today return to me.

Without opening my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the I was laying on something hard…and covered by something else. All I knew was that it was really heavy, cold, hard, and made it difficult for me to breath.

When I actually did open my eyes, I saw nothing but…black. Moving around with a grunt, I tossed the irritating object off of me, enjoying the gulps of fresh air I received in return.

Looking around, I saw that the 'irritating object' was actually the roof to Kagome's now-destroyed house. 'Kagome!' I thought frantically, 'Where is she?! Don't tell me that my dragon killed her! Oh, please, God! No!!!!'

I discovered my answer as I scanned the area and saw a lump of _something _beneath a pile of bricks, plaster, etc. I stood up slowly and warily staggered over to the unknown being, praying that it would be Kagome and she would be alright. I halted in front of it and pushed the bricks out of the way, feeling my breath catch in my throat as I saw what it was.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHOR'S POV:

The object of Hiei's never-ending affections was beneath that rubble, and from the look of it…she was much better than before. Instead of the injured, weak devil he expected to see emerge from the wastes of the battle, it was a most-beautiful angel.

She had enormous, innocent looking, glimmering amethyst eyes that dazzled with love and glowed with warmth as she glanced at Hiei. Her sparkling, pure raven tresses pooled at the ground around her, twinkling like a silk waterfall in soft waves of immaculate beauty. Her skin shined with radiance and looked smoother than duck feathers. It was a lovely pale hue with a fair look to it that gave her the utmost elegance and refined ness.

Her eyelashes were long, naturally curled, and a deep ebony color that brought out her huge eyes and sparkling hair. Her cheeks were flushed cutely and her face had a perfect shape, giving her an adorable, yet elegant look. Enormous angelic wings made of pure white feathers glistened and were intricately outlined with sparkling light amethyst lining. 

Her kimono was still layered and remained in the same fashion, hugging her graceful curves. The sleeves, as well as the dress itself dropped charmingly to the ground, taking a lacy look at the edges. It was a magnificent light lavender-amethyst color with white Sakura blossoms scattered everywhere about it. The obi was also a vivid, pure white color that had not a speck of dirt on it.

She was…the most beautiful and perfect being Hiei had ever laid his blood red eyes upon. All three of them! She took a small intake of breath, her plump, kissable pink lips parting slightly in welcome of the sweet air. She blinked a few times, her natural amethyst eye liner and white eye shadow clearly visible in the moments her endearing eyes closed.

When she gazed over at him, a bight smile overtook her features and she practically leapt at him, enclosing him in a loving hug. "Hiei…" her sugary sweet voice murmured, sending delightful shivers down his spine. "Are you alright? You saved me from my evil side! Thank you so much!!!!"

Her perkiness seemed contagious as Hiei couldn't contain the smile that crept unsuspectingly upon his features. "I'm fine…and you're welcome." She blinked a couple times, so cutely that Hiei had to quell the strange squeal that seemed to reside in his throat. 'What the…???' he couldn't finish his thoughts of confusion once Kagome had him in yet another one of her heart warming bear hugs.

…not that he minded, that is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: Well, you get another non-cliffy! YAY!!!! I'm so nice! I hope I can get the next chapter up soon, but it's time for bed!!!! Seeya all later!!!! ^_~


End file.
